Evil Babysitter
by Homer Jay Simpson
Summary: When Yugi Joey Tristan and Serenity Go To A Babysitters house She has rules against everything Until the Boy's Get Revenge Please R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!


Evil Babysitter   
  
by lizzie_11 It was Friday. The Boys were in Eddy's room trying to think of a scam. Tristan: "I know! We could sell issues of the Powerpuff Girls magazine signed by Hideki Irabu!" Joey: "Who'd want to buy something signed by that infamous Expo?" Tristan: "Um........................Samurai Jack?" Yugi: "Why don't we sell something educational like videos on how to learn algebra and geometry?" Joey: "Please, that's ridiculous!" Then Joey's parents walked into the room. Mom: "Joey, pack your things." Joey: "For what?" Dad: "We're going to Boston!" Joey: "Wahoo! This is great! I'll get to see Fenway Park!" Tristan: "I can eat hot dogs!" Yugi: "Ah, yes. The city of Boston. A city of history. A city of fame. A city to behold. Nothing could be better!" Mom: "Actually, only me and your father are going. You're going to stay at a babysitter's house. Her name is Mary. She's 54 years old and she's very sweet." Joey: "A BABYSITTER?" Mom: "Yes, but don't worry. Your two friends' parents will be gone too, so they're staying with you." Joey: "What a relief!" Tristan: "Does this mean we're going to have a slumber party?" Joey: "No!" Mom: "Oh, and Your sister SErenity will be with you too." Joey: "A night at an old lady's house with a Sister and only two people I can trust? This stinks!" Tristan: "Like when I open my underwear drawer!" Joey: "Okay, make that one person I can trust." Dad: "It's okay son. We've heard about her before and she's wonderful!" Mom: "So get packing. We'll drop you off at her home tonight." Joey's parents walked away. Joey: "Guess I better get packing." Joey walked over to his closet, opened it, and took out a duffle bag and started packing some clothes, a pair of fuzzy dice, a few CD's, some magazines, a stack of Duel Monsters, and his Atlantis: Trial by Fire game. Yugi: "It's okay Joey. We'll be by your side the whole time." Joey: "Thanks guys. This would be too much for me to handle myself." Tristan: "We will help you like a sack of potatoes!" Yugi: "Tristan, potatoes would not aid us in anyway." Joey: "Why don't you guys bring your Duel Monsters over? We could trade cards." Yugi: "That's a splendid idea Joey! I'll go to my house and start packing!" Tristan: "Ludwig Van Beethoven!" Yugi and Tristan went back to their houses. Joey: "At least I'll have my friends by me. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Later that night, Joey's parents dropped him, Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity off at Mary's house. Mom: "Bye sweety!" Dad: "Be good for the babysitter!" Joey's mom blew him a kiss as the van rode away. Joey:(sigh)"Bye." Yugi: "It's all right Joey. We'll be by your side until your parents come back." Serenity: "Joey, you better be good or I'm telling mom!" Tristan: "He will be good younger sibling!" Then the door opened. An old lady stepped out. Lady: "Are you Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity?" Yugi: "Yes we are!" Lady: "I'm Mary. You're going to stay here until your parents come back tomorrow." Joey:(sarcastically)"Wow, I'm really sure excited." Mary: "Now come inside and unpack." Mary, the Boys, and Serenity stepped inside her house. It was a small, one story house with a hallway, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, nice little kitchen, a tv, a cozy armchair, and a couch. Joey: "Hmph, guess I'll rest for a bit." Joey put his bag down and lay down on the couch. Mary walked up to him. Mary:(sternly)"Don't pee on the couch, got that?" Joey: "Okay, okay, sheesh." Mary went back into the kitchen. Joey: "Man she's strict." Eddy noticed a remote control near the tv. Joey: "Let's watch some tv!" Tristan: "Oh boy! Tv!" Yugi: "That's a good idea Joey!" Serenity: "Yipee!" The Boys and Serenity sat in front of the tv. Tristan: "Let's watch the statue show!" Tristan flipped through a few channels until he found one with a statue . Joey: "There's no way we're watching a statue for 30 minutes. We're watching Hot Babes!" Joey changed the channel. Announcer: "We now return to Hot Babes." Yugi: "There's no way we're watching this!" We're going to watch......." Joey: "Wow Yuge, let me guess here. A documentary on mollussks?" Yugi: No, it's a documentary on the Great Barrier Reef and I want to watch it." Yugi flipped through the channels until he found one showing a parrot fish swimming through a barrier of coral. Yugi: "That's better." Yugi watched the documentary with a smile on his face while Tristan and Joey watched in disgrace. All of a sudden, the channel changed to one showing a bunch of pink, purple, and turquoise ponies flying on a rainbow. Yugi: "What?" Yugi turned around and saw Serenity holding the remote. Serenity: "We're watching the Pretty Pony Girls!" Yugi: "But..." Serenity: "We're watching it and that's final!" Joey reached for the remote. Serenity slapped his hand, grabbed it, and tossed him over. Then she jumped up and landed on him. Joey: "Yowza!" Tristan: "Bowser!" Mary: "Stop right there!" Everyone stared at Mary. Mary: "All four of you are wrong. We're watching an 8 hour marathon of soap operas." Mary changed the channel. Joey: "Not soap operas!" Mary: "AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Joey gulped. Mary took the remote and changed it to a channel showing a soap opera. Joey: "I've never been this bored since when my Father took me to an Expos game." Mary: "Quiet!" Everyone watched the soap opera. It was a not so tragic tale of a man who left his wife and went to Texas where he became a hobo. After an hour, it finally ended. Joey: "Okay, it's over. Guess we better change the channel now." Mary slapped Joey's hand. Mary: "Not so fast! It's an eight hour marathon!" Joey sat down. They all watched two more episodes of soap operas until Mary finally spoke up. Mary: "I'm going to make some dinner now." Mary walked into the kitchen. Joey: "Finally! Let's trade Duel Monsters." Yugi: "Good idea." The Boys sat in a circle and took out their stacks of Duel Monster cards. Joey: "Hey Yuge, I'm looking to trade my Cyber Commando. What have you got?" Yugi: "Well I've got a Mystical Elf card." Joey eyes sparkled. Joey: "A Mystical Elf card? Why would you want to give that away?" Yugi: "It's nothing special to me. I've got better cards." Joey: "Okay then. But I've got to give you more than a Cyber Commando for that. How about a Cyber Commando and a Succubus Knight?" Yugi: "Sounds good to me!" Yugi gave Joey his Mystical Elf card and Joey gave Yugi his Cyber Commando and Succubus Knight cards. Joey: "All right! This is awesome!" Yugi: "I've got a Dark Magician Girl and Mystcal Elf . Does anyone have anything I can trade for them?" Joey: "I do! I've got a Three Headed Geedo card!" Joey: "Well it's good, but I'm not going for a two for one deal." Joey: "How about a Shining Angel too?" Yugi: "Wonderful!" Yugi and Joey exchanged their cards. Joey noticed Yugi had given him an extra card. Joey: "What's this?" Joey pulled it out. It was a Fireyarou card. Joey looked on the back. Joey: "What? What's this????????" Yugi: "It's a Fireyarou card." Joey: "Have you ever looked on the back? Look at those numbers! Those are awful! I'm not trading a Three Headed Geedo and Shining Angel cards for this one too!" Yugi: "Take it or leave it Joey." Joey: "UGH! Fine." Joey put the cards in his pile, except for his Fireyarou card. Joey: "What am I going to do with this?" Joey looked at Tristan. Joey: "Oh Tristan." Tristan: "Yes Joey?" Joey: "Have you got anything to trade for this Fireyarou?" Tristan: "You bet I do!" Tristan handed joey a Kotodama card. Joey: "What? A Kotodama card? That's it?" Tristan: "But it's the best I've got!" Joey: "At least it's better than nothing." Joey flicked the Fireyarou card at Tristan. Tristan caught with his teeth. Joey put his new Kotodama card in his pile. Then Mary walked up and took the Boys' cards away. Boys: "Hey!" Mary: "No Trading cards for you! They're bad for your mind. My son collected Trading cards and he never got a college degree!" Mary put the cards on top of the fridge. The Boys moaned. Joey: "How about we listen to some music?" Joey took out his Everclear CD and put it in a Cd player. Then he started playing AM Radio. Joey: "All right!" Mary turned off the song. Mary: "And no more of that awful music! It makes your mind worse." Mary went back to cooking. Joey: "Man she's got a rule against everything!" Yugi: "She is kind of strict." Joey: "Kind of? Please. I've never met anyone who says Duel Monsters are bad!" Tristan: "It's chocolate!" Mary: "Dinner's ready!" Serenity and the Boys sat at the table. Mary brought a dish over. Mary: "Here you go." Mary put the dish on the table and took the top off. Mary: "It's lasagna!" Joey picked at his lasagna with his fork. It was full of tomato sauce, squiggly layers of soft bread, and little white balls of cheese. Joey: "Can't we order a pizza?" Mary: "NO! Besides, lasagna is a pizza, a soft pizza." Joey slammed his face into his lasagna. Serenity: "Ew! This food is nasty!" Yugi: "This lasagna is something I'd quite expect Tristan to eat." Tristan: "It looks like the monster from "The Ingested Slugs from Planet Gorbeck!" Mary: "Now I'm going to read my old suspense thriller books. You stay right here and eat your lasagna!" Mary walked away. Joey: "Let's go play Trial by Fire." Yugi: "I'm with you on that!" Tristan: "Jimmy cracked corn and Bill Clinton don't care!" Joey: "Shut up Ed." The Boys went into Mary's office. Joey installed the Atlantis: Trial by Fire game and the Boys played it. Joey started at the Atlantis ruins level. When he went into the valley, a bunch of giant wasp like bugs started jumping all over the place. Yugi: "Oh shoot those things are nasty!" Tristan: "Gross!" Yugi: "Hit them with the squincher!" Joey used to Squincher and shrunk all of the wasps. Then he destroyed them. Joey: "Score one for the ron man!" Tristan and Joey gave Joey high fives. Over in her room, Mary could hear the squealing and cries of the bugs on the game. Mary: "Oh no! The African Killer Bees have returned!" Mary grabbed her fly swatter and went into the office. Mary: "Ah ha!" She accidentally slapped Joey in the face. Joey: "Ow." Mary: "Whoops! Sorry!" Mary looked at the computer screen. Mary: "What's this you're playing?" Joey: "It's my Atlantis: Trial by Fire computer game." Mary: "Haven't I ever told you? No computer games on my computer!" Joey: You never told us that!" Mary: "Well I have now!" Mary unplugged the computer. Joey: "Hey!" Mary: "No computers! You need to read something!" Mary lead the Boys into her room and showed them a shelf of love and suspense thriller books. They were so gross I don't want to mention them. Tristan grabbed a gross love story, Yugi grabbed an even grosser love story, and Joey grabbed a scary thriller book. Then the Boys went into the living room and read their books. Serenity: "Ha ha! You're in trouble!" Yugi:(sigh)"I really don't know how to say this, but this is the first time I never wanted to read." Joey: "Don't go blaming yourself. It's bad enough already that I have to read this stupid thriller book. I've already read 12 pages and there's no suspense!" Tristan was holding his book upside down and scratching his head. Tristan: "Um, how do I turn it on?" Joey took the book out of Tristan's hands, turned right side up, then put it back in Tristan's hand. Then Tristan started reading it. Tristan: "Gross!" The guys kept on reading for a bit when Yugi's eyes suddenly lit up. Yugi: "Hhhmmmmmmm." Joey: "What is it Double D?" Yugi: "I think I know how we can get rid of our babysitter." Tristan: "Are we going to hijack her to Gochen, Indiana, lock her in a barrel of starving, two headed, Italian rats amd send her off to planet Namek?" Joey and Yugi stared at Tristan blankly. Joey: "Wow, Tristan, If I could choose something to say about your "idea", you know what I'd say?" Joey: "It's like....YOUR IDEA IS STUPID!" Yugi: "Actually, I thought we could trap Mary in your Atlantis game Joey!" Joey: "How would we do that?" Yugi: "If we can find a vacuum cleaner, we can hook it up to the computer and suck her into the game!" Joey: "I must admit that's pretty Farfetch'd but maybe it can work!" A while later, Joey and Yugi had the Trial by Fire game running and the vacuum hooked up to the computer. Yugi: "Everything's ready Joey!" Joey: "Ok, Double D!" Joey walked into Mary's room where she was reading a book. Joey: "Quick, Mary! There's trouble!" Mary: "What is it?" Joey: "Yugi's playing with the computer!" Mary's eyes filled with little balls of fire. Mary: "I thought I told you not to use it!" Joey: "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen!" Mary and Joey walked into the computer room. Joey: "Gotcha!" Mary: "What?" Mary turned around and saw Yugi holding the vacuum cleaner. He turned it on and sucked Mary into the Trial by Fire game. Joey: "Yes!" Joey Yugi and Tristan all gave each other high fives. Mary: "Wait a minute, where am I?" Joey: "You're in the computer game we were playing earlier on. Hope you know how to escape a sinking submarine, because you're on one!" Mary: "What are you talking about?" All of a sudden, something slammed into the Ulysses(the submarine Mary's on), and knocked her off her feet. Joey: "That's what I'm talking about!" Mary: "Please help me! Water is getting up to my ankles!" Joey: "Oh, all right." Joey led Mary to the emergency switch, turned it on, and led her to the sub pods. Mary: "Oh thank you!" Joey: "Don't you think it's over, you've got to steer that little pod through the tunnel, without being destroyed by the baby Leviathin!" Mary: "The what?" A bunch of baby Leviathin monsters surrounded the sub pod and started wrecking it. Mary: "Help me!" Joey: "Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm...........no!" Yugi: "Oh come Joey, I think she's suffered enough!" Joey: "Fine then!" Joey killed all of the Leviathin babies while leading Mary to the Atlantis ruins. Mary: "Oh thank you!" Joey: "Your welcome, and please stop saying oh thank you!" Mary: "Now can you get me out?" Joey: "Sorry, 'fraid not." The Eds walked out of the room. Joey: "Oh, and I hope you enjoy the bugs!" Mary: "What do you mean?" Al of a sudden, Mary was surrounded by a bunch of huge wasp like insects. Mary: "AAAAAAHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE, LET ME OUT! YOU WON"T HAVE TO EAT YOUR LASAGNA! YOU CAN HEAR THAT AWFUL SONG OF YOURS! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR TRADING CARDS BACK! JUST LET ME OUT!" Joey,Yugi and Tristan couldn't hear her. They were to busy listening to AM Radio while trading Duel monsters. The next morning, Joey's parents came to pick Yugi and Tristan and Serenity up. Joey: "Whew! Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Joey's mom: "Well we're happy to see you too!" Joey's dad: "So, how was the babysitter?" Joey: "Hm, she was okay." Everyone got in the car and drove off. Yugi: "Joey! You forgot your Atlantis game!" Joey: "It's okay, I've got another copy at home. Besides, I think Mary is busy playing it!" Meanwhile, back in the Trial by Fire game, Mary was still trying to find a way out of the valley of the bugs. Mary: "How am I going to get out of here?" Outside, Mokuba and his Friends were being chased by Kaiba girlfriends again. Mokuba noticed the window to Mary's computer room was open. The Boys jumped in and locked the window. Mokuba: "Whew! That was close!" Mokuba turned around and noticed Mary on the Trial by Fire game. He smiled an evil kind of smile. Friend 1: "What is it Mo?" Mokuba: "Boys, hope you're all in the mood for computer games right now, 'cus we're going to play Trial by Fire for a while." All four of them surounded the compuer and smiled sinisterly at poor little Mary, who was still struggling to get out of the valley. Mary: "Wait a minute, who are you? What are you going to do to me? Please stop!" Mokuba: "What weapon should we use first, boys?" Friend 2: "Use da Froster and freeze her man!" Mokuba pressed the 3 key and froze Mary with the Froster. Mokuba: "He he, boy are we going to have fun!" All of the Boys eviliy laughed. Mary: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" THE END {WELL THE END FOR MARY BUT WITH THE YUGIOH STARS THE GAMES JUST BEGUN PLEASE R&R} 


End file.
